


Just One Night

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Badly Injured Reader, Cheating, Cliffhanger, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Language, Light/Implied Smut, Multi, Open Ending, Sam Being A Dick, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean deeply yearns for Y/N. But there’s just one problem…she’s not his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something I whipped up. I needed a break from some of the other stuff I’m working on, and I wanted to practice more sensual writing…you know, for reasons. So please, let me know what you think. Thanks!

Y/N and Dean entered the motel room, tired after gathering information for a hunt. Dean slammed the door shut behind him, letting out a tired sigh. Y/N stopped at the foot of one of the beds and turned to Dean.  
  
“You ok? You’ve seemed a little distracted all day.” She asked, removing her grey blazer. She stood in her tight white blouse, tucked neatly into the black pencil skirt. Dean looked her up and down as he removed his own blazer and loosened his tie.  
  
“Yeah. I just hate wearing these suits is all.” He smirked and turned, placing his blazer on a chair. He removed his tie and undid the top couple of buttons from his shirt. Y/N turned and stepped out of her heels. Dean’s eyes wandered over her waist, her hips. He lingered on the slit at the back of her skirt, watching intently as she bent to remove her shoes and place them neatly at the end of the bed.

“I thought you’d be used to wearing suits by now.” She turned, smiling at him.  
  
“Yeah. Doesn’t mean I like it.” Y/N stood, eyeing him intently. Dean’s eyes met hers and locked. His breathing was uneasy. He trembled slightly as he slowly approached her. Her eyes never left him as he approached. He stood right before her, searching her eyes. His heart pounded in his chest.  
  
“You’ve been staring at me all day.” She commented softly, still holding his eyes. Dean looked from her eyes to her lips. He looked in pain. Y/N could see the rise and fall of his shoulders as his breathing grew heavier.  
  
“You wear a suit well.” He smiled. He knew he should back away, but he only stepped closer. She didn’t move. She didn’t take a step back. She stood like a wall, challenging him. Dean had wanted her for as long as he could remember. But, much to his disappointment, Sam manned up before he could. All he could think, every time he saw her, was that he wanted her, but Sam had her. Then the thought crossed his mind…Sam wasn’t here.  
  
He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, slow and cautious. He pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were swimming. He wanted to give in, to taste the sweetness of her soft lips once more. He shook it from his mind and turned his back to her.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He said, looking to the ground. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Y/N could still feel the gentle warmth of his lips on hers. The sound of his breathing as he was so close to her. Her breast heaved, her skin grew warm. She wanted more. She looked down at herself as she untucked her blouse, undid the buttons, and threw the shirt to the floor. She walked to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him back towards her. He looked down at her torso, his breathing heavier. The white lace bra wrapped around her breasts. He wanted to reach his hands up and run a finger along the edge of the lace where her heaving bosom revealed soft, pale skin. His eyes met hers, pain and confusion growing. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her bare side. Dean closed his eyes and sighed. The softness of her skin radiated an inviting warmth. He absorbed it. He basked in the feeling of her. His mind wandered between what he wanted to do and knowing he couldn’t. She nudged a finger under his chin, forcing his eyes to open and meet hers.  
  
“We can pretend. Just for tonight.” She whispered. Her eyes shone with lust. Dean’s hand began to caress the skin of her waist. His other hand came up to hold her, hands resting above her hips. He felt weak, drained. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. He tested the waters, allowing himself another soft, quick kiss. His eyes closed, he felt light-headed. His hands gripped tighter at her sides as she pulled him in again. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted her so badly. The sweet scent of her skin intoxicated him. He kissed down her neck and along her collarbone, her hand held to the back of his head, guiding him. His hand found the back of her neck. His eyes met hers. He gave her a look as if to say ‘Are you sure?’. Her eyes were unwavering. He gave in.  
  
He grabbed her close, kissing her deeply and more passionately. She moaned as his hand, firmly along her lower back, pushed her tight against him. He watched her face as she looked at his shirt, undoing the buttons and slipping it from his shoulders. He undid the zipper at the back of her skirt and a little tug sent it sliding down her legs and to the floor. She looked bashful, her body blushing. Dean only wanted her more. They removed each other’s clothing as they inched closer to the bed. He laid her down and hovered above her, kissing her all over. His body screamed. He wanted to feverishly consume her. He wanted to passionately take her. His primal instincts fighting to rise to the surface. He forced them down. He may only have tonight. It had to last. It had to count.  
  
He took his time, memorizing her every curve. His lips and hands finding every inch of her body. She sighed and cooed under his touch. She writhed and squirmed under his body. Tonight, he would make love to her. To her body, to her mind, to her spirit. He would let loose everything he held in for so long. He would give anything and everything he had to her this night. For it was just one night. And he would make it count.  
  
As she lay sleeping, Dean had his arm draped over her side. He rested on his elbow and gazed at her as she slept. He kissed her shoulder and her back. She smiled and her body reacted to his touch. He knew then that he never wanted it to end. He knew then that he wanted to lay beside her forever. He knew then that he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had his night, his moment to fulfill his fantasy with Y/N. What happens when the night is over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple of requests to continue Just One Night. I hadn’t really planned to do anything further, as it was intended to be a one shot, which I quickly typed out just to clear my head. HOWEVER, after an in-depth conversation with @friedcrusadezombie (I love you - you are my accomplice, my muse, the angel AND devil upon my shoulders), I ended up outlining a story in my head. Just remember, you asked for this. : )

Dean awoke, the scent of Y/N thick in the bed. He smiled to himself, turning to wrap his arms around her. As his hand came down, he felt the bed beside him was empty. Hearing a ruffling, he turned his attention to the motel room as he sat up on his elbow. Y/N was finishing dressing, placing her hair up in a simple ponytail. Dean smiled as he saw her, sitting at the end of the bed. He crawled towards her, wrapping his arms about her shoulders and kissing her neck.

“Dean, what are you doing?” she inquired, pushing from his embrace and standing to look at him. Her arms were crossed in an authoritative manner, her brow quirked. Dean reached for her once more.

“Can’t I just enjoy you being in my arms?” He asked softly, frowning as she retreated from his reach.

“Dean…” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Last night was just that…last night. It was one night. The night’s over.” She went about the room, packing her belongings into her duffel. Dean sat at the end of the bed, his head in his hands. How many times had he given the ‘one night’ speech to women? How many times had he shrugged it off? But now, directed at him, knowing how he felt about her…it hurt so damn much.

“So that’s it then? We just pretend it didn’t happen?” He was visibly hurt. He rose from the bed, pulling on his boxers before approaching her once more. “Y/N, you can’t tell me last night was nothing. That you felt nothing.” He turned her to face him as his hands cupped her face. Her eyes seemed to soften as she took him in. He smirked, leaning in to kiss her. Her breath hitched and at the last moment, she turned her face, his kiss landing on her cheek.

“I’m with Sam.” Her voice was quiet but firm. She stepped from him once more, finishing packing her bag. “I’ll meet you outside at the car.” She offered, not meeting his gaze, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Dean laughed to himself, his head hung low. He wasn’t going to give up, not after having felt himself connect with her like that. He couldn’t live without her any longer.

* * *

The ride back to the bunker was mostly silent, aside from the music in the background and the occasional discussion of stopping for gas and snacks. Dean didn’t entirely mind. While he wanted to be able to talk to Y/N about the night before and what it meant moving forward, he needed time to think and sort it all out for himself.

He loved her, of that much he was certain. He thought back to the debates he and Sam had regarding her. In the end, though, Sam had been the one to gather his courage. Sam had been the one to ask her on a date. That was nearly two years ago, and the two of them had been together since. Every time they fought or argued, Dean secretly hoped it was over. He wanted to comfort her and stay with her. But it never happened. Other than talking her through a rough patch or even so much as embracing her until the tears had stopped, they always worked through it. Dean was both impressed and jealous, an odd combination.

He knew if it had been any other man, Dean would have swept her off her feet long ago. But this was his brother. His brother’s happiness meant the world to him. But she did too. He constantly fought against every instinct in his body simply because it involved Sam. He didn’t want to hurt him. He didn’t want to take away his happiness. So he stayed quiet. But, after last night, he wasn’t sure he could hold himself together much longer.

Dean thought on the irony of the situation. He had often been on the other end of this spectrum, serving the rejection. How many, if any, of them, had felt as deeply for him as he did for Y/N? Was this a cosmic joke the universe laid upon him? Was there a lesson to be learned? He shook his head in an attempt to rid the thoughts. He was over thinking, clearly. He’d just never really felt like this before and his mind was trying to rationalize it, right? She’s Sam’s girl. Period. He curtly nodded his head as if to emphasize his own words to himself, while tucking away the feelings that lingered.

* * *

Arriving at the bunker, Y/N was quick to leave the car and grab her bags to head inside before Dean had even shut the car off. He watched her walk away with a pep in her step, before turning off the car and gathering his own things.

Heading inside, Dean immediately saw Y/N wrapped in a tight embrace with Sam as he peppered kisses over her lips and face. Their smiles toothy and wide, mirroring one another. Dean was blank. Words flew through his mind, such as ‘No’, ‘Mine’, as well as ‘They’re happy’. As Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side, and walking her towards their shared room, Dean’s mind and heart settled on one word, one emotion: Anger.

He was angry at himself for wanting her and what had happened. He was angry at her for giving in to him, teasing him with one night; angry for cheating on his brother. He was angry at Sam for having her. As his mind swam through the sea of emotions swirling madly within him, the storm culminated and exploded forth as he quickly spun and rammed his fist directly into a concrete support beam beside him. He slowly pulled his hand back, examining the damage and cringing at the pain. He shouldered his pack and cradled his hand as he walked to his own room.

* * *

For days, Dean struggled within himself. He watched from the sidelines as Sam and Y/N would kiss, cuddle, and giggle. He lay awake at night, hearing the moans and shouts of their lovemaking. He grew weary, his inner burden growing.

One morning, as he walked to the kitchen, he heard Y/N and Sam talking amongst themselves as they readied coffee and breakfast.

“I love you so much,” Sam said, pecking her lips once more.

“I love you too, Sam. Always you, only you.” She returned, kissing and giggling. Dean scoffed as he entered the kitchen, no longer trying to hide his scowl. Sam regarded his brother with an inquisitive gaze.

“Hey, Dean. Everything alright?” He asked hesitantly as he joined his brother at the kitchen table, setting a coffee before him. Dean picked up the mug, nodding, and stopped before taking a sip, slamming the cup back down.

“No, Sam.” He exhaled, forcing himself to look Sam in the eye. “No, everything’s not alright.” He simultaneously felt a weight lift from him, as well as the anger and guilt settling deep in his stomach. Dean struggled with whether or not to tell his brother the truth. He saw Y/N quietly walking through the kitchen in haste, making way to leave.

“Where are you going?” Dean practically spat at her. She stopped and turned with a smile.

“Just going to get dressed. I’ll be back.” She turned once more. Dean’s anger had found its target and he rose from his seat in a flash, grabbing her firmly by the arm and pulling her back towards the room.

“You don’t get to just walk away from this.” He glared at her and she returned the look, trying to shake her arm free. Sam rose from his seat, removing Y/N from Dean’s grasp.

“Don’t grab her like that! What’s wrong with you? What’s going on?” Sam demanded, wrapping his arms around Y/N to keep her safe. Dean ignored his brother, speaking directly to Y/N.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep this anymore.” He practically pleaded with her. She turned her gaze from him, nestling closer into the comfort of Sam’s embrace. Dean stared at her, waiting for her to acknowledge him, to come clean about what had happened between them. But she didn’t. She hid within Sam, her eyes closed, though she could feel the heat from Dean’s cold stare. She began to shiver, realizing what was upon her. Dean turned his attention then from Y/N to Sam.

“Something happened on the hunt.” Dean breathed out, slightly trembling as he tried to gather his courage.

“What happened?”

“Dean, don’t. Please.” She begged of him, finally meeting his eyes with her own. She was afraid, Dean could feel it wafting off of her in waves. Her eyes were soft and pleading. He wanted to protect her. But more so, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He let out a long, deep breath.

“Y/N and I…we, uh…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a nervous laugh. He stood straight, grounding himself. “I love her, Sam.” He breathed out, feeling a heaviness about him. Sam narrowed his eyes as he instinctively pulled Y/N closer to him.

“Two years, Dean. It’s been two years!” Sam’s ire grew as he thought once he and Y/N were together, that the feud over her was done.

“I know.” Dean began, suddenly becoming defensive, raising his hands in front of him. “I know, Sam. But that doesn’t mean I ever stopped loving her. If anything, I love her even more.” Sam practically growled, his jaw clenching, as he maneuvered Y/N gently behind him.

“Why are you telling me this?” Sam demanded, his tone firm and deep. Dean risked a glance over Sam’s shoulder at Y/N, but Sam was quick to lean into Dean’s sight, blocking Y/N from his view. Dean took a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them and looking right at Sam.

“We slept together.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can no longer hide his feelings or the guilt over the night he shared with Y/N, so he tells Sam. Sam, Dean, and Y/N deal with the consequences of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3! I’m not sure how many parts there will be, but I know the story that must be told. Don’t hate me, please. Just remember, every choice we make has a consequence - for better or for worse.

“Wait…you what?!” Sam was shocked, caught off guard, shaking his head as if doing so would remove the words from his ears. He wasn’t sure he heard correctly. He hoped he hadn’t. Dean sighed, closing his eyes, before opening them and risking a glance at Sam.

“We slept together, at the motel.” Dean breathed it out in a rush before he lost the courage. Sam’s eyes roamed relentlessly as if searching for something, but landing on nothing in particular. His jaw, once slack, slammed shut and clenched. His eyes narrowed to a mere slit and seemed to burn with a fiery intensity. His hands clenched tight in fists at his side. He drew himself up to stand at his full height, rolling his shoulders, as he huffed out a breath of air, like a bull ready to charge. Dean’s eyes went slightly wide as he realized too late what was coming.

Sam reeled back and punched him, a sharp jab directly to the nose. Dean lost his footing and Sam took advantage, grabbing Dean by the collar and continuing to pummel him towards the ground, following him down as he straddled him. Sam didn’t give Dean the chance to realize what was happening, let alone defend himself. Y/N screamed in shock and fright as she grabbed Sam’s shoulders from behind, attempting to pull him from Dean. Sam shrugged her away like an annoying fly, continuing his focus. Y/N tried again to pull Sam from Dean, begging him to stop. Sam stood then, turning his full body and glare towards Y/N.

“You slept with him?” Sam wasn’t yelling. His voice was dangerously low, the words ground out through his teeth. Yelling would have meant he was less mad. This…Y/N was terrified. She slowly backed away from Sam until her back hit the wall and she flinched in response, realizing she was trapped. Sam stared her down, unrelenting. “Answer me!” He demanded, slamming a hand on the wall beside her head, causing her to shut her eyes and turn her face away from him. Sam looked her over with his steely gaze, huffing a breath at her. He glanced at Dean, laying on the floor, before turning and marching down the hall, slamming his door behind him.

Y/N’s whole body shook as she slid down the wall to the floor, tears streaming unchecked down her face, her body shuddering with the force of it. She opened her eyes to see Dean reeling on the floor, his face covered in blood and cuts, swelling rapidly. Her breathing picked up as she saw him. She crawled towards him, her hands shaking and hovering above him, unsure where to start. Dean sat up, unable to meet her gaze.

“Dean?” Her voice barely above a whisper. He turned his head from her, unable and unwilling to look at her, as he rolled to the side, forcing himself to stand. “Dean?” She tried again. He stopped, turning his head slightly over his shoulder to acknowledge her presence, before turning his back and leaving to his own room, the door closing much more gently than Sam’s with a soft click.

Y/N stood alone in the kitchen, looking down at the blood on the floor. She wiped the tears from her eyes before grabbing a rag and attempting to clean the mess.

* * *

For days, they all avoided each other. Y/N had moved into one of the other rooms, taking the chance to gather her things while Sam was showering. When Sam returned to his room, he froze, taking in all that was missing. His heart fell, but he closed the door and continued in his silence, as did all of them.

They were quick to listen out for one another, taking turns using the bathroom and kitchen, avoiding contact and keeping mostly to their separate rooms. Dean walked the hall late one night, trying to sort through the mess in his mind. He stopped in the hall, glancing between Sam’s door and Y/N’s. He dropped his head, then nodded, as he turned and knocked. Getting no response, he tried the handle. Finding it unlocked, he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean took in the scene before him, Sam sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his clasped hands. Dean walked to lean against the desk across from Sam, crossing his arms. Sam was disheveled. His hair was a mess about his face, his figure slumped. His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked so damn tired. Dean cleared his throat, shifting his stance. Sam opened his clasped hands, allowing Dean to see what he was holding to so tightly.

“I, uh…” Sam sniffed, his voice weak. “I bought this while you guys were on that hunt.” Sam flinched at the words. He played with the small black velvet box in his hands, his eyes glued to it, as he fidgeted. Dean shuffled his feet, uncrossing and recrossing his arms, unsure of what to do or say. He knew they were together, but he hadn’t imagined…this. Sam sighed, his shoulders dropping as the air left his lungs. “Just go.” He asked softly, broken. He never lifted his head to look at his brother. Dean felt defeated. He had caused this and he wasn’t sure there was any way he could fix it. He nodded at Sam before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Dean turned to see Y/N standing in the hall outside her door. They shared a gaze before Dean’s feet began to carry him towards her. He stood before her, their eyes never wavering. She looked just as broken as Sam. Dean tucked her hair behind her ear, his hand landing softly on her shoulder. Her lip quivered and Dean wrapped his arms around her, providing the comforting embrace he always did.

She cried into his chest as he soothingly ran his hand over her hair. Sam stepped into the hallway and saw Y/N in Dean’s arms. His heart broke over her tears. Dean turned his head, meeting Sam’s eyes for the first time in days. Dean stared at him as he continued to hold Y/N, his cheek resting atop her head, his arms pressing her tightly to him. Sam’s concern and sadness quickly turned to anger before he retreated back to his room.

Dean kissed the top of her head gently as he ran his hands up and down her back, easing her tears. He didn’t know what was going to happen or how they’d all get through this. But he’d figure it out, he always did.

* * *

Sam sat in the kitchen, nursing his morning cup of coffee. He hadn’t slept well since it all happened. He missed the feeling of Y/N beside him. He stared down into his cup, nestled in his hands, his heart too heavy to comprehend much of anything. He lifted his head at the sound of approaching footsteps. Y/N walked into the kitchen, running a hand through her messy bed head. Sam smiled a little, a tiny tug at the corner of his mouth, seeing her enter the room. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of him at the table.

“I-I’ll come back later.” She offered meekly. Sam’s face fell at her words. He jumped from his seat as she turned to leave.

“Y/N, wait!” He pleaded. “Can we talk?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Y/N start to work towards reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4! Um…a lot of hurt here guys.

**_The night before…_ **

Dean waited patiently for days. He knew he needed to talk to Y/N, but he had to get her alone. There was no way Sam would let that happen, not now. Anytime Dean entered the room or came close to her, Sam was conveniently there to draw her attention with some conversation or task.

Y/N hadn’t moved back in with Sam, opting to stay in her own room while they tried to talk and rebuild. One evening, after they all went to their rooms for the night, Dean decided it was now or never. He quietly padded down the hall to her room, tapping his knuckles gently against the door before hearing her beckoning and entering. He quietly shut the door behind him. Y/N looked up from the dresser to see him, her face showing she clearly hadn’t expected him.

“Hey.” Dean sighed, his brow creasing as he looked her over.

“Hey.” She looked down at the floor as he took a few cautious steps closer.

“I’m sorry for the way this all went down-” He was bending his head, trying to capture her eyes without touching her. He was too afraid of the rejection or recoil if he had. She merely nodded. “But I’m not sorry for what happened-for what we did.” He swallowed and fought to keep his footing. Her head shot up at his words, shock and anger evident.

“Dean-it was a mistake. We never-”

He cut her off, cupping her face in his hands. The pain he was trying so hard to block up within him threatening to spill over. “Don’t-please don’t. I can’t-I love you Y/N. You can’t tell me that night didn’t mean anything.” He frantically searched her eyes, waiting for her response. She wanted to argue, to deny everything. But somehow her voice caught in her throat and all she could manage was a strangled stutter. Her silence meant almost as much as a confession to him. He leaned in, kissing her softly. She gave in, moaning as his fingers found their way to her hair. Catching herself, she abruptly pulled from him.

“We can’t-I can’t-” She shook her head, trying to fight back tears. “I love Sam.” She pleaded with him.

“Then why?” He demanded, cold and angry. “Why me? Why do it in the first place?”

“Because you were there.” She shrugged. “Because I needed to feel loved.” She looked to the floor before meeting his eyes once more. “I just-I knew you were a sure thing. I mean, you do this all the time, so I didn’t think it would be a big deal.” Dean recoiled from her at hearing her confession. She might as well have stabbed him in the heart. “And I swear, I didn’t know you felt that way or I-” She swallowed, unable to finish her statement.

“So that’s it then? I’m just- _easy_ -is that it? I just have one-night-stands all the time, so it’s no big deal, right? Because I don’t  _feel_? Because I don’t get attached or  _love_?” His voice rose with every statement. He was beyond hurt, his mind swimming.  _Is that what everyone thinks of me?_ He struggled to regain composure as he gestured between them. “This is  _exactly_ why I avoid falling in love.” He turned to leave then stopped abruptly, spinning to face her once more.

“Did you know I wanted you first?” He asked, not waiting for a response. Her brows shot up as she struggled to respond. “Sam and I talked about it-about you. He knew I wanted you, that I was falling for you. Then he went and asked you out.” Dean smiled, but his face said it was anything but funny. “He took you from me!” He pouted to himself. It was silent. Y/N struggled to comprehend his confession.

“I was never yours Dean. You were the unattached philanderer and I-I couldn’t allow myself to feel I couldn’t get hurt.” Dean flinched at her words, his jaw clenching. He couldn’t help it. A single tear slid down his face and he hastily wiped it away. He never stood a chance. He nodded as he slowly backed away from her. “Dean, I’m sorry.” She attempted to reach for him but he pulled from her, quickly turning and storming out the room, closing the door a little too roughly behind him. He hurried to his own room, closing the door and leaning against it, his head thrown back as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. He slid down the door, landing hard on the floor as all of the emotions poured out of him. He held his head in his hands as he cried, shaking.

* * *

**_Now…_ **

Sam sat in the kitchen, nursing his morning cup of coffee. He hadn’t slept well since it all happened. He missed the feeling of Y/N beside him. He stared down into his cup, nestled in his hands, his heart too heavy to comprehend much of anything. He lifted his head at the sound of approaching footsteps. Y/N walked into the kitchen, running a hand through her messy bed head. Sam smiled a little, a tiny tug at the corner of his mouth, seeing her enter the room. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of him at the table.

“I-I’ll come back later.” She offered meekly. Sam’s face fell at her words. He jumped from his seat as she turned to leave.

“Y/N, wait!” He pleaded. “Can we talk?”

Y/N turned slowly towards Sam and nodded, accepting the cup of coffee he offered her. She smiled weakly before taking a seat at the table. He got another cup of coffee before taking a seat across from her. They sat in silence for several moments, sipping at their coffee and avoiding each other's’ looks.

“I miss you.” He whispered, pain filling his eyes. She looked up at him, mirroring his pain.

“I miss you, too.” She breathed out. He looked down, trying to gather his strength.

“What happened?” His voice was laced with hurt, his face contorted to match his pain, his head tilting to the side. “I thought…I thought things were okay.” He swallowed hard, trying to push back the lump in his throat.

She let out a long, uneven breath, refusing to meet his eyes. “I don’t know.” She whimpered.

He scoffed. “Don’t! Don’t do that. Just… _talk_ to me.  _Please_?” He was begging for answers, trying to fight back the hurt and anger that boiled within.

Having woke and ready for his morning coffee, Dean headed down the hall towards the kitchen. He stopped, hearing the conversation, and leaned against the wall out of sight to listen further. He knew he shouldn’t, but he had to know.

She finally met his eyes with a narrowed gaze. “He just,” She closed her eyes, shaking her head, before trying again. “All day, his eyes were on me. Like he was devouring me from a distance.” She paused to gauge his reaction. Sam’s jaw clenched, the corner of his eye twitching as he tried to let her talk. “I hadn’t felt that wanted in a long time.” His mouth fell open in surprise at her confession. “You don’t act like that with me anymore.” She rushed to add.

“I love you!” He shouted at her. “I tried showing you that every day! So, what, instead of talking to me about it you just, just, fuck my brother?!” His hands flew wildly before him as he screamed, unable to hold his wrath any longer. Dean flinched at his brother’s outburst. He wanted to run to Y/N’s aid, to defend her. But he knew it would only make things worse. He forced himself to stay put.

“No, Sam,” She tried to reach across the table to him, but he quickly pulled away. He sulked in his chair, his arms crossed, looking off to the side. “We’ve been together so long and everything just became routine. It felt like you were bored with me or something.”

He leaned forward abruptly, slamming his hands on the edge of the table. “Then why didn’t you talk to me, Y/N?”

She matched his stance, leaning forward as well. “What was I supposed to say, huh? ‘Oh, Sam, I feel like you don’t love me anymore and our relationship is dying.’?”

“Yes, damnit! Anything other than what you did!” He pushed himself from the table, pacing the kitchen as he ran his hands roughly through his hair. He turned abruptly, pointing an accusing finger at her. “We’re supposed to be a team. We’re supposed to trust each other and work through things together. Not cut and run as soon as things get hard!” He growled.

She stood, knocking her chair to the ground in the process, as she leaned against the table with her hands. “I made a mistake, ok? People make mistakes!”

“A mistake? A mistake is ‘Oh, I got the wrong thing at the store’, or ‘I mixed reds with whites in the laundry’. Not ‘Oops, I had sex with your brother. My bad.’” He mocked her, his face turning dark red. She dropped her head in shame, nodding at his words. She knew it was wrong and it left a sickening feeling deep in her stomach.

“Do you love him?” He asked, defeated. He stood slumped, on the verge of tears. He took a few steps towards her, trying to control his aching heart. “Do you love him?” He repeated softly. Dean held his breath. Seconds seemed to drag on for eternity as he waited for her response.  _Did she love him as he loved her? Was there a chance?_

She shook her head, looking up into his red-rimmed eyes, tears falling silently down her face. “I don’t know.” She whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“Do you still love  _me_?” He grew more stern and agitated.

“I don’t know.” She said, even quieter than before. Sam’s heart shattered at that moment. He couldn’t bear the feeling swimming through him, like cement in his veins. Fighting back his own tears, he ground his teeth as he left the kitchen to return to his room. Upon hearing his approach, Dean hurried to hide around the corner. After hearing the slam of a door, he sighed, walking into the kitchen.

His heart broke seeing her crumpled in the chair, sobbing violently to herself. He quietly walked to her, kneeling in front of her, and grasped her hands in his.

“We’ll get through this.” He nodded to emphasize his words. He wiped her cheeks and stood, taking her into his arms and tucking her head beneath his chin. She cried into his chest, her hands fisted into the fabric of his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt goes badly when work and personal get crossed. Mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5! Whew, Lordy…this thing has become it’s own little soap opera. : )

Sam had found a hunt a few states over. He thought it would be a good opportunity for everyone to cool off. He and Dean could be back in their element and have some time to talk, in which Y/N could remain at the bunker. But Dean wouldn’t hear of it. They always worked together, as a team, and he refused to leave her behind. Sam’s frustrations grew, believing it was more than that to his brother. A few days of research and interviews brought them to their current location, a dilapidated warehouse on the outskirts of town.

“Alright,” Dean began, his familiar hunter and leader role his only focus. “Should be a small nest, maybe two or three vamps.. I’ll head around the side, enter through the back like we noted on the stakeout. Sam, you and Y/N enter through the front.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Dean.” Sam protested, still angry.

Dean pulled back, leveling him with a warning glare. “I don’t care what you think, Sam. You two stick together and go in the front. Draw their attention and I’ll come in from behind.”

“Dean…” Sam tried to protest once more.

“Stow your shit until the damn hunt is over, Sam!” Dean growled, turning to leave towards his identified entrance. Sam sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping with his frustration. He barely glanced at Y/N as he walked toward the front entrance. Walking inside, he and Y/N raised their blades, glancing around the space.

“Alright, I’ll go left, you go right. We’ll meet towards the middle.” Sam turned to walk away.

“Dean said we should stick together.” Y/N protested. Sam scoffed at her, still glaring from his ire.

“I can’t be around you, Y/N. You can take care of yourself. Just…go.” He turned and left, checking rooms as he went. Y/N slumped, Sam’s words hitting her hard.  _Would they ever be ok?_

Y/N turned towards the right, starting her sweep of the warehouse. After the second room, her mind started to wonder about the events of the past few weeks. In her distraction, she missed the vampire lingering in the corner. He came upon her suddenly, kicking hard at the side of her knee and dislocating it before she even knew he was there. He grabbed her up swiftly, covering her mouth before she could utter a single cry of pain.

Dean made his sweep to the middle of the warehouse, having taken out one vamp on his way. He turned to see Sam entering the room.

“Where’s Y/N?” He asked sternly, trying to hide his concern. Sam searched the room, looking back to  Dean.

“She went right, I went left. She should be here by now.” Sam started to worry.  _What was taking you so long?_

“You split up?!” Dean was furious. “I told you to stay together!”

“I couldn’t Dean…I figured she’d be fine on her own. She always is…” Sam grew sad, realizing he may have made a grave mistake. Dean scowled, resisting the urge to charge at his brother.

“Until she isn’t,” Dean growled, turning to follow the path from where you should have emerged. They entered a small room, Dean’s breath held tight as he saw Y/N, tied to a chair, her leg at a bizarre angle. He held up his machete, seeing the man emerge from the shadows to stand behind Y/N.

“Hello, boys.” He crooned wickedly, all teeth. Dean cautiously stepped closer, his mind rapidly determining several courses of action.

“Let her go, Scumbag!” He growled through clenched teeth. Sam swept the opposite direction of Dean, attempting to flank. The vamp grasped harshly at Y/N’s hair, tugging her head back forcefully to reveal her bruised and battered face as she winced, hissing through her clenched teeth.

“Seeing as you killed mine, I think I should only return the favor.” The vamp grinned, leaning towards Y/N’s throat and licking along the pulse.

“You won’t make it out of here alive,” Dean warned, he and Sam creeping ever closer.

“Didn’t plan on it, Winchester. But I WILL have a parting gift.” He moved to bite Y/N’s throat sinking his teeth in deep and drawing as quick as he could. Sam reached him first, grabbing him away from Y/N and wrestling for dominance. Dean took the opportunity to run to Y/N, checking her over.

“You okay, Sweetheart?” He asked, trying to untie her bindings while keeping an eye on Sam. Once she was loose, Dean joined his brother, taking down the vamp. Dean returned to the barely conscious Y/N, gathering her in his arms to carry her out of the building.

“Dean, let me…” Sam protested as Dean laid her in the back seat of the Impala.

“No!” He growled, turning to face his brother. “This is your fault! If you had stuck with her like I told you, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I was angry! I couldn’t focus properly with her there.” Sam was both hurt and angry. “She’s my girlfriend, Dean! I’ll help her…”

“No,” Dean shook his head rapidly. “No, you’re done ‘helping’ her Sam. You couldn’t stow your shit long enough to do a simple hunt, and now she’s dying. You’ve been nothing but petty and angry, and then you pull this?! You don’t deserve her.” Dean headed to the driver’s side, climbing in with a huff. Sam’s blood boiled as he entered the passenger’s seat, slamming the door. They returned to the motel, Sam climbing out of the car immediately and turning to the back seat.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Dean hissed as he pulled Sam away from the car by his shirt. Sam smacked his hand away, staring down at his brother with fury. He turned, his long strides carrying him away towards town. “Goddamnit!” Dean shouted to the cold night air. He removed Y/N from the car and carried her inside, tending to her wounds as best he could and praying to Cas for help.

_____________________

Sam walked until he found himself at a small bar in town. Luckily, there weren’t many people. He surveyed his surroundings before plopping himself on a stool at the bar and order his first of many whiskeys. After about an hour, Sam almost forgot why he came to drink in the first place…almost. As he realized he was nearing his limit to be able to walk back to the motel, he heard a soft voice beside him.

“You seem to be having a hard night.” The feminine voice rang in his ears. He turned to view the source, seeing a lovely yet simple brunette beside him, her dimples forcing him to grin.

“I don’t know. Seems to be better now.” Sam slightly slurred, finishing off his drink. They continued to talk for several minutes before she suggested they continue their talk elsewhere. As they left the bar, Sam realized he was way drunker than he initially thought. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked to her car, feeling as though she was supporting him. As they pulled into the driveway of her home, he had a sudden feeling that he shouldn’t be there, but he wasn’t sure why. He turned to see her smiling, a sultry look in her eyes, as she helped him from her car. He smiled back, pushing his unease to the side.

__________________

Sam groaned as an incessant buzzing filled his ears. He opened his eyes, only to shut them tight against the bright streaming through the windows. He rubbed his palms against his burning eyes before locating the source of the buzzing. He found his jeans on the floor and pulled his phone from the pocket. Opening it, he noticed several missed calls and texts from Dean, wondering where he was.

Sam was confused. Why would Dean be looking for him? Was Dean no longer at the motel? He forced himself to sit up and glanced around the room. He started to feel panic, noting this was not the motel room. He felt a stirring beside him and turned, seeing a brunette naked beneath the sheets. In a flash, everything came back to him as he realized what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation over everyone’s mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6! I’m not sure how I’ve managed to take this story this far, but I am glad everyone’s enjoying the ride! I’m thinking one last part after this. Tell me your thoughts. Sam or Dean? How do you want to see the story go? I would love to hear your theories!

_Sam groaned as an incessant buzzing filled his ears. He opened his eyes, only to shut them tight against the bright light streaming through the windows. He rubbed his palms against his burning eyes before locating the source of the buzzing. He found his jeans on the floor and pulled his phone from the pocket. Opening it, he noticed several missed calls and texts from Dean, wondering where he was._

_Sam was confused. Why would Dean be looking for him? Was Dean no longer at the motel? He forced himself to sit up and glanced around the room. He started to feel panic, noting this was not the motel room. He felt a stirring beside him and turned, seeing a brunette naked beneath the sheets. In a flash, everything came back to him as he realized what had happened._

* * *

Sam got dressed in a hurry, careful not to wake the sleeping woman in bed. He rushed out the house and looked around, unsure where he was. He groaned, pulling out his phone as he walked to the end of the street. He entered in the street name and town, finding where he was and how to get back to the motel. It was clear across town. He grimaced as he realized what that meant. Hesitantly, he hit the call button on his phone.

“Sammy?! Where the hell are you?” Dean demanded, shouting like a scolding and concerned parent.

Sam winced, knowing he would have a lot to explain. He gave Dean the address, asking him to pick him up. Dean left the motel, Y/N still asleep, to go get his brother. He pulled up twenty minutes later and waited for Sam to climb in. Dean was clearly upset, his jaw clenched and knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel.

“Are you gonna tell me where you were all night?” Dean asked, trying to keep his tone even.

“I just went out for drinks and passed out, Dean.” Sam was determined to hide the truth. He knew there would be questions and accusations he wasn’t prepared to face.

“M-hmm…and how do you explain the marks on your neck?” Dean scowled, pulling into a diner parking lot and throwing the car in park before turning to address his brother. Sam rubbed his neck and over the marks, trying to avoid eye contact. “Who is she, Sam?”

“I don’t know!” Sam cried out. “I don’t know, Dean, okay? I went to the bar last night and had a few drinks and then I woke up…” He sighed heavily, the guilt of his actions weighing on him. Dean noticed his slumped demeanor and guilt-ridden features.

“How could you let this happen, Sam? You’re supposed to be the responsible one!” Dean was fuming.

“Like you’ve never had a night you couldn’t remember?” Sam scoffed in disdain.

“I’ve also never cheated,” Dean added, leaving the vehicle in a huff. Sam, enraged, flung himself from the car, slamming the door behind him.

“Never cheated? Dean, you slept with MY girlfriend! How is that not cheating?!”

“I didn’t cheat on anyone! And two wrongs don’t make a right Sam!”

“Three wrongs…” Sam mumbled to himself.

“This has got to stop, man! You and me fighting, you and Y/N aren’t talking…something’s gotta give! And now this?! How are you going to explain this to Y/N?”

“I don’t need to explain myself to anyone!”

“So that’s it’s then? You’re just done with Y/N, with everything, after two years? You bought a ring, Sam!”

“I don’t know how to fix this! Especially now!” They quieted their argument as a few patrons exited the diner.

“You’re my brother, Sam. And God help me, I love you. I do!” Sam laughed humorlessly as he listened. “But I love Y/N too. And I can’t…it’s gotta stop. Either you want to fix things with her and I’ll back off or you don’t…and I won’t.” Dean stared him down, his gaze unwavering. Sam broke first, rolling his eyes and walking into the diner.

* * *

They returned to the motel with breakfast, finding Y/N sitting at the table, looking over her laptop.

“Hey,” Dean smiled, setting the food down. “Got some breakfast.” She nodded, glancing up at him with a smile. She looked over to Sam and noticed the marks on his neck. He adjusted his collar under her scrutiny. Her smile fell and she returned her attention to the laptop with a sigh. They sat in silence, eating their breakfast.

“Look, Y/N,” Sam broke the silence, after having barely touched his food. “About yesterday…”

“Don’t worry about it.” She mumbled her focus on the food in front of her.

Sam sighed and turned to her. “I don’t know what happened. I don’t know how this all got so out of control so quickly.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Sam.” She grumbled, refusing to look at him. Sam, growing increasingly frustrated, huffed and grabbed her chair, turning her towards him.

“We really, really need to Y/N.”

She stared at him, her expression cold and blank. “You want to talk about it?” She raised a brow. “Fine, let’s talk about it. Let’s talk about the fact that I screwed all of our lives from just one night. Let’s talk about the fact that you’d rather let me get nearly killed than be anywhere near me!” She turned to Dean with an accusatory finger. “Let’s talk about how you won’t give up trying to push yourself into my heart.” She stood, pushing her chair back. “I can’t do this. I can’t live like this! I can’t come between you two. I can’t let myself get hurt and I…I just can’t!” She whined, turning to pack her bag.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, another silent conversation. Sam grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut before standing.

“I was pissed for what you did to me. You betrayed me! You ripped out my heart. And last night, I fucked up. And now I get how you must be feeling.” He pulled back his collar to showcase his marks. “But I know you saw these and you haven’t said anything. Do you care?”

“No.” She spoke clearly as she continued to pack. “No, I don’t. Because I deserve it. Because I don’t deserve you. Because I can’t blame you.”

Sam cupped her face, holding her tight. “Tell me what you want? I do still love you, in spite of everything. If you want to work this out, we can forget everything and try again.” He dropped his hands from her, his expression changing. “But…if you’d rather be with Dean…I won’t stand in your way.” She looked at him confused, pained. “I just want this to be over, and I want you happy. So tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

Dean held his breath, his head bowed, as he listened, waiting for Y/N’s response.  _Was his love enough?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a decision to end all the strife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 7! The end is here! Thank you so much to everyone for their support, praise, and comments during this series. This was only ever intended to be a oneshot, but look how far we’ve come. I’m sad to see it end, but alas, all good things come to an end in time. Just remember, you love me, ok?

**_Previously…_ **

_Sam cupped her face, holding her tight. “Tell me what you want? I do still love you, in spite of everything. If you want to work this out, we can forget everything and try again.” He dropped his hands from her, his expression changing. “But…if you’d rather be with Dean…I won’t stand in your way.” She looked at him confused, pained. “I just want this to be over, and I want you happy. So tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”_

_Dean held his breath, his head bowed, as he listened, waiting for Y/N’s response. Was his love enough?_

* * *

Y/N looked at Sam, her eyes taking in the pain obvious in his features. She glanced to Dean, biting her lip, watching him sit with his head bowed and struggling to remain quiet and stoic. She sighed heavily, the weight of the situation weighing on her greatly.  _How did it come to this?_

“I need time to think.” Y/N quietly breathed, looking at nobody in particular. “I’m gonna go for a walk.” Sam and Dean both nodded, clearly unhappy with the situation, but allowing it nonetheless.  She awkwardly shuffled past the brothers to the motel door, shutting it quietly behind her.

_What have I done? What should I do?_  Y/N thought to herself as she began to walk from the motel, intending to wander through the small town. She eventually came to a small park, where she sat on a bench and watched the breeze blow through the trees.  _How could just one night bring so much pain, confusion, and drama?_ This was her fault, her doing, and she knew that. In a moment of lust, she had hurt the two people closest to her in her life.  _Was it just lust? Did she love Dean? Did she still love Sam?_  She let her mind wander as she thought about the boys.

* * *

Y/N woke early, intending to make breakfast for the boys. She was so grateful for all they had done for her. Taking her into their home, training her to be a better hunter, looking out for her, and caring for her as one of their own. She wanted to return the favor and breakfast seemed like a good start. She wasn’t very experienced with cooking, having no real family to teach her or guide her in life lessons. Most everything she knew she learned on her own, and cooking was just never an available option when you were never really settled down anywhere.

She located the box of pancake mix and the bacon in the fridge and decided on a simple, yet favored meal. Dean walked into the kitchen, the scent of coffee filling his nostrils, as he stopped in his tracks. He watched Y/N intently focused on reading the box of mix, biting her thumbnail as she tried to decipher the directions. He smiled softly to himself, taking in her ruffled pajamas and mussed hair. She was beautiful and his heart swelled at the sight of her.

“What are you up to?” Dean asked as he made his presence known and made for the coffee pot. Y/N jumped at the sound of his voice, unaware that he had entered. Dean always was stealthy.

“I thought I’d try to make breakfast for you.” She smiled sheepishly, turning to search the cabinets for a measuring cup.

Dean leaned against the counter beside her, sipping at his coffee. “You don’t cook.”

“I know. But how hard can it be, right?” She began to measure out the mix and poured it into a bowl, then returned to read the box for the next steps. Dean laughed and set down his coffee.

“Here, let me help you.” He offered, taking the box and bowl from her. She pouted at him.

“Dean, I’m supposed to be doing this for you.”

“Come on, we’ll do it together. It’ll be fun.” He wiggled his brows at her causing her to laugh. He could never hear another sound again other than her laugh and he would be perfectly content. He tried every chance he could to draw it from her.

They worked together making breakfast, Dean showing her tips and tricks, how to flip the pancakes and the best way to get perfectly crisp bacon. They laughed and joked and made a small mess. Dean throwing a pinch of dry mix at Y/N and her in return.

After breakfast was made, Dean stopped to look over Y/N. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, hold her, kiss her. But his own insecurities and fear of rejection prevented him from what he wanted most. She held his gaze, biting her lip and blushing under the affectionate scrutiny. Dean licked his lips in response, his smile growing, a silent flirtatious dance.

Y/N wanted to make a move and built up her courage to close the space between them. With all her focus on Dean, she didn’t realize as her hand brushed over the still hot burner as she slid it across the counter. She jumped in pain and alarm, nursing her wound. Dean’s smile fell, concern overtaking him.

“Let me see.” He demanded in soft tones as he took her hand and ran it under cold water. He examined it to be sure she was fine, just a slight burn. He brought her hand towards his face and blew lightly on the burn to ease the sting. She shuddered as tingling sensations drifted through her to her core, causing her to quietly moan. Dean looked up from her hand, realizing their closeness and hearing her moan and found himself tugging her slowly closer.

Sam walked into the kitchen, bidding them a good morning, and they both started at the awareness of Sam’s presence, moving apart from each other. They sat down to breakfast, stealing lingering glances throughout their meal.

* * *

Y/N noticed she was smiling to herself as she sat on the park bench. A woman walking by with her young child gave her an odd look and Y/N realized she was laughing out loud to herself as well.  _That certainly didn’t look good._  She saw a path leading through the woods on the far side of the park and decided to go for a stroll as she continued to think to herself.

From the moment she entered the Winchesters lives, Y/N crushed on Dean. But she quickly learned of his philandering ways and push aside her feelings for him, keeping them from growing out of control. She wouldn’t let herself get hurt. Wouldn’t let herself fall for someone who could never love her like that in return. Y/N longed for commitment, for a loving relationship. Someone to share her life with. She just knew Dean would never be that person, or so she thought.

Y/N sighed in frustration, still so confused about what she was feeling. She would be lying to herself if she said she felt nothing for Dean. Maybe she even let herself love him. As much as she regretted everything that had happened, she couldn’t regret her one night with him. He was right, she felt it.  _But was it enough? Was it worth throwing away what she had with Sam?_  She kicked random pebbles as she slowly walked the path.

* * *

“Hey, Y/N. You got a minute?” Sam asked, standing in the doorway to her room, his hands in his pockets. Y/N smiled, Sam’s tall and strong frame seemingly smaller as he was somewhat hunched.

“Of course! I always have time for you, Sam.” She responded, sitting on her bed and watching him walk closer into her room. He stood before her, looking over the various items strewn about her desk, his hands still tucked securely into his jeans pockets. “What’s up?”

“So, uh, I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I, uh, I thought I’d come and talk to you about it.” He smirked at her nervously, a slight blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

“Sam, you can talk to me about anything.” She said, her concern mounting.

He laughed nervously, running a hand over the back of his neck and looking down at the ground. “So I, uh…Ilikeyou,” He breathed out quickly. “A lot, actually.” He paused, glancing at Y/N to gauge her reaction. Her eyes went wide at his confession and he knew he had to speak fast or he would lose his courage altogether. He took a deep breath and continued. “I was wondering, well hoping, that you maybe, if you want to, um, gooutwithme?” He sighed heavily, finally looking into her eyes.

Y/N’s smile grew wide. Here was this grown man, strong and smart, who had faced so much in his life. And if she didn’t know better, she could swear he was a teen in puberty asking out his first crush. She blushed and but her lip, giddiness mounting within her. She stood from the bed and walked to Sam.

“I’d love to.” She whispered softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

His dimpled grin was shining as he realized her acceptance. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Her smile matched his as a blush overtook her face. Sam slowly lifted a hand to push the hair back off her shoulder, then scanned her eyes once more. He took another breath to steady his nerves before slowly leaning in to place a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. Her heart caught in her throat and all-time ceased as she was lost in the softness of his lips against hers. He pulled away all too quickly for her liking.

“Great.” He smiled again before turning to leave the room. He flashed her one last glance before tucking his hands in his pockets and walking away.

* * *

Y/N found her feet led her back to the motel. She stood at the door to their room, staring at the pale blue surface. It was quiet inside. She closed her eyes, taking several calming breaths, before opening the door and walking inside.

Both brothers heads shot up at her arrival.

“Hey, Y/N. You were gone awhile. Everything ok?” Sam asked, jumping from his seat at the table. Dean had been laying on one of the beds, now sitting up on the edge of it.

She nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, Sam. Everything’s ok.” Both brothers nodded before exchanging a look. The tension and silence was thick.

“So, I’ve made a decision.” Y/N said, surprised at how steady and confident her voice was. She knew who it was. She’d always known.

“And what’s that?” Dean asked hesitantly.

She took a deep breath and stood tall. “I choose…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sopranos ending! LOL. I've decided to work on two alternate endings: Choosing Sam and Choosing Dean. Not sure when they'll be complete.


End file.
